A variety of compositions are available for cleaning and/or treating stone surfaces such as concrete, terrazzo and marble to reduce soil contamination. Conventional floor treatments, such as StoneMedic Absorbent Stone Impregnator™ (ASI) from Ecolab are applied as a concentrated liquid. The floor treatments may be allowed to stand on the floor surface for several minutes before the excess liquid is removed, and the treated floor may be re-opened traffic several hours after the application. It would be beneficial to provide a surface treatment that resists soil contamination and staining, but does not require special application procedures or long drying times.